An LMS adaptive antenna array advantageously provides automatic tracking of a desired signal and nulling of directional interference. Such arrays, however, are generally incompatible with practical communication systems because the array "weights" are random processes which modulate the desired signal. Notwithstanding this problem, adaptive arrays have been utilized in spread spectrum systems. However, since most spread spectrum systems correlate the received spread signal at RF, the reference signal for controlling the adaptive array weights is generated by costly RF components. This generation is necessarily an expensive, space consuming technique, especially when multiple channels are involved.
Therefore, although the use of an adaptive array in a spread spectrum system could provide substantial interference suppression, such a combination has proven to be prohibitively expensive due to the requirement of RF generation of the reference signal. A baseband approach to the generation of the adaptive array reference signal is thus desirable.